


look this way, Oikawa-san

by JustMint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Top Oikawa Tooru, it's their roles in all my work, regardless of there being sex or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMint/pseuds/JustMint
Summary: Kageyama really wanted Oikawa's attention; who refused to give it to him until the blueberry did something stupid ... and another stupid thing ... along with another stupid thing"basically, smol Kageyama with a crush on his senpai" - R





	look this way, Oikawa-san

**Author's Note:**

> To my boo, Rhythm ~(˘▾˘~)  
> i'm so late and i'm sorry. hope you like how it turned out tho

Apparently, Oikawa really hate it when Kageyama ask him to teach him how to serve. The first year had tried multiple times but not only did Oikawa never ceased to refuse vehemently, it was evident that he was getting increasingly annoyed each time Kageyama requested for it. So Kageyama had obediently stopped asking for it.

Kageyama slapped the volleyball over the net. It fell dully and rolled on the gymnasium floor. His eyes went for search of the brunet setter. Oikawa was not looking at him. He was busy telling the second years something. Kageyama reminded himself he was not to ask for guidance.

He went and grabbed hold of another ball and sent it over the net once more. Kunimi was supposed to practice with him. He promised. But for reasons unknown to Kageyama, Kunimi was nowhere to be found in the gym right this moment. He could ask the other first year, Kindaichi, but he seemed to be practicing blocking with Iwaizumi. So Kageyama resumed his solo training.

He sent another ball flying to the other side of the net, and turned toward Oikawa’s direction once again. Oikawa still wasn’t looking at him.

Kageyama felt a welling of bitterness. He knew he shouldn’t. There was no reason for him to be sulky about his captain focusing on stuff other than him. Who was he to demand his captain’s undivided attention? He went back to his practice.

By the time the next three balls were served, Kageyama paused in pensive air as he bit on his lips anxiously. After coming to a fuzzy decision, he turned on his heel and marched up to Oikawa, who was actually discussing strategies with his fellow teammates.

‘Oikawa-san,’ Kageyama called with uncertainty.

Oikawa broke off and turned.

‘What?’ he said, kind of snappishly.

Kageyama fiddled uselessly at the hem of his shirt. What was he supposed to say now? He cursed his simple brain.

‘W-watch me serve … please,’ his voice trailed off vulnerably.

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. The other second and third years seemed to be snickering now, though Kageyama had no idea why. Oikawa sent them away with a wave of his hand and an irritated huff.

‘Tobio-chan, did you not see that I was busy? You can’t just demand my attention whenever you want,’ Oikawa reprimanded with a scowl.

Kageyama felt a heavy, unpleasant lump formed in his throat. The heat he felt in his eyes better not be tears welling, he warned himself sternly.

‘N-no, I know, I just-’

‘You just don’t care because you’re a brat. I’m telling you, the next time I’m doing something- doesn’t matter what- as long as I’m doing something, you don’t have the right to just strut up to me and ask for stupid things like “watch me serve” or whatever, you hear me?’

Kageyama bit on his now positively quivering lip. He nodded wordlessly with his eyes glued pitifully to the ground.

‘Jesus, Tobio-chan.’

With that, Oikawa left, leaving Kageyama on the spot hating himself for even walking ten feet closer to Oikawa.

‘Kageyama!’

He had barely any time to react to his name when the angry impact smacked over the back of his head with a brutal _thump_ ; He fell face down onto the ground, groaning in tremendous pain.

‘Are you OK?’ Iwaizumi came running at him, a look of utter worry plastered on his face. ‘I’m so sorry, it was an accident, is your head OK? Does it hurt a lot?’

Kageyama felt slightly disoriented from the hit, but he tried his best to steady himself with the help of Iwaizumi hoisting him up. He swayed a little as he stood.

‘I’m fine, Iwaizumi-san. Don’t worry,’ he mumbled rather unconvincingly.

It was stupid, _very_ stupid. But Kageyama couldn’t help it when his eyes involuntarily scampered for Oikawa’s. He hoped those brown orbs were on him now, flickering with anxiety, with concern. He just desperately wanted Oikawa’s attention just for a little bit.

But Oikawa did not spare a glance his way.

‘How does your head feel?’ Iwaizumi reached up to his head gently with his warm hand, still carrying the face of a worrying parent. ‘You sure you feel alright?’

Kageyama was thankful, truly. But with all due respect he’d rather Iwaizumi leave him alone so he could go be unnecessarily more bitter in his own corner already, when Oikawa’s chirpy voice rang loud and clear suddenly-

‘Kunimi! Where have you been? You’re so late!’ he asked with much interest.

‘Sorry. I fainted. Forgot lunch,’ Kunimi said impassively.

‘What? You forgot lunch? How could you forget lunch? Well, have you eaten? Are you hungry now?’

‘Nah, I’m fine. Ate some stuff in the infirmary.’

‘Oh OK, good.’

Kageyama felt like hitting himself in the head for feeling further upset at the way Oikawa was treating the other first year. With a quick bow and a mutter of thanks, he trudged away back to position and began spiking balls with force he didn’t think he could muster minutes ago. The balls smacked to the ground so loud he wanted it to eclipse the dismal ringing in his ears.

He refused to look in the general direction of Oikawa for the rest of the day. Oikawa wouldn’t be looking at him anyway even if he did.

‘Bye Kageyama, sorry I couldn’t practice more with you. I fainted,’ Kunimi explained nonchalantly at the end of practice after everyone was done with cleaning up and was heading their respective ways home. His dispassionate expression carried a continuation of the words ‘in case you didn’t know’.

Kageyama knew however, sourly so. He felt a frown battling its way up but he willed it down with the most neutral look he could assemble.

He nodded curtly, a semblance of ‘I know’ sounded from his mouth. He was almost in too much of a hurry to leave that his legs worked maybe two seconds slower than his brain. He tripped ungracefully and fell onto the rough asphalt pavement, causing brimming red to form on his knees and shins with spiteful cuts. Thankfully his hands were quick and had held out so he didn’t hit himself in the face.

‘Woah, you alright?’ Kindaichi, who was the closest to him, reached out his hand.

‘I’m fine,’ Kageyama muttered without looking up. He didn’t take Kindaichi’s proffered hand.

Kindaichi frowned. ‘Huh? Come on, take my hand.’

‘No, I’m fine.’

‘Look, I’m just trying to help-’

‘His hands are bleeding,’ said Oikawa’s voice suddenly as he approached Kageyama from behind. ‘You guys go ahead, I’ll take care of troublesome Tobio-chan here.’

The team left with quick glances at the kneeling figure beside Oikawa but without much of a second peep. Once the group had dispersed (Kageyama hearing a distinct ‘behave yourself’ directed toward Oikawa by Iwaizumi), Kageyama tensed up, painfully aware of the pathetic situation he was in and how alone he and Oikawa was right now.

‘What are you doing? Get up.’

Eyes still adhered to the ground, Kageyama shook his head.

‘It’s fine, Oikawa-san. You can go too,’ he said with such certainty one would’ve seriously considered he was fine.

Oikawa grunted in obvious agitation. He crouched down right in front of Kageyama. The smaller boy flinched instinctively.

‘Don’t waste my time, Tobio-chan. In case you hadn’t notice, I’m also trying to-’

‘Well you don’t have to. Just go,’ Kageyama snapped much to Oikawa and _his own_ surprise. If it weren’t for his burning hands he would’ve caught himself slapping one over his mouth.

He half expected Oikawa to stand up and leave right then and there, but his eyes went wider than it already was as he felt Oikawa’s hand clasped onto his jaw in a forceful clutch and tipped his head up.

‘How am I supposed to do that when you’re crying your fucking eyes out right in front of me?’ Oikawa growled in vexation.

Kageyama’s lips twisted into a hideous glower. His horrendously widen eyes made him seemed near possessed but Oikawa knew his preposterous round head was merely deciding this was the right attempt in attenuating people’s presumption of him crying. He started sniffling loudly as thick hot tears plopped onto his chafed knees.

‘It hurts, Oikawa-san,’ he cried with a wobbly voice.

‘Yeah I figured. Show me your hands.’

Kageyama tilted his palms upward. He looked hopelessly at Oikawa. Oikawa sighed.

Grabbing onto Kageyama’s wrists gently, Oikawa tugged him onto his feet. He drew Kageyama closer and wound his arm around the smaller boy’s waist so as to assist him in walking better, subsequently but surely uselessly supplied himself with the thought that _hey, Tobio-chan’s pretty skinny, I wonder if I can wrap my hands around his waist entirely_. He had to physically shake his head as he frowned quite disappointingly at himself to get that ridiculous thought out of his head.

‘We’ll have to clean that with water first. Come on, after that we’ll go to the infirmary to disinfect that,’ Oikawa said with a cough.

The tears had long stopped since they’ve arrived in the empty infirmary. Oikawa had one too many question in his head at this point. Why wasn’t the infirmary doctor here? Why was the door not locked if the doctor had left home? Why was everything happening so conveniently as if someone was writing their course of life out on their laptop like a cliché of a fanfiction? Oikawa sighed tiredly.

Thankfully he knew how to distinguish certain medicines from other medicines and had gotten rather accustomed to treating minor scratches and wounds over the time growing up. Come on, he’s a sportsman. He grabbed the only tube of antibiotic ointment he could recognize after a considerable amount of time spent inspecting the cupboard and turned around.

Kageyama was sitting on one of the bed, both hands resting slackly on his sides. Oikawa swiftly thanked heavens he wasn’t stupid enough to leave his hands palm-down on the bed sheet.

‘Welp, I’m gonna use this because I know this,’ Oikawa said light-heartedly, wiggling the tube.

He pulled up a stool and sat in front of the bed. He began treating the wounds starting from Kageyama’s legs.

There was only silence hung in the air as Kageyama sat obediently and quietly on the bed watching Oikawa dab generous amount of ointment onto his skin with feather light touches. It stung only intermittently but each time he was adamant on keeping every possible hitches of breath to himself.

As Oikawa moved on to treating Kageyama’s hands, his awfully casual voice broke through the silence.

‘How’s your head?’ Oikawa said without looking up as he held Kageyama’s hand with so much care Kageyama felt something unpleasantly pleasant flutter within him.

‘I didn’t hit my head,’ Kageyama said earnestly after a small pause.

‘Yeah not you. Iwa-chan.’

‘Oh,’ Kageyama breathed. ‘I’m fine.’

Oikawa nodded. It wasn’t until he looked up briefly to sneak a quick peek at Kageyama to see how he was holding up that he spluttered in fair shock and bewilderment.

‘What- Why are you crying again?’ he asked in slight frenzy. ‘Does it hurt that bad? I’m going as lightly as possible already.’

‘You’re mean, Oikawa-san,’ Kageyama sobbed unabashedly as his voice shook.

Oikawa narrowed his eyes into an incredulous squint.

‘Tobio-chan, I’m sitting here, after school hours, slowly and carefully treating your wounds when I could be home right now, lying on the sofa watching TV, eating bags of chips, enjoying the free time that I deserved, and you think I’m _mean_?’ Oikawa ranted sarcastically and felt all emotions waned when Kageyama didn’t make any form of retorts but continued to weep silently.

‘Geez, you’re such a crybaby,’ Oikawa huffed in defeat as he wiped away Kageyama’s tears (his attempt was sadly futile). He wished to wallop himself in the head when he failed to ignore the unhelpful little voice in his head notifying him how soft and squishy Kageyama’s cheeks were.

‘You didn’t look at me once when the ball hit my head today,’ Kageyama added croakily.

Oikawa was caught off guard by Kageyama’s utterance. His eyes dilated in shock.

‘That’s why you were ignoring me all day?’ he said almost embarrassedly.

How Kageyama managed to look so painfully adorable tilting his head in confusion while still, having tears streaming from his bloodshot eyes, Oikawa had no idea.

‘I wasn’t ignoring you,’ Kageyama said, scrubbing at his eyes violently to stop the tears for good.

‘Yes you were.’

‘Only because you ignored me first.’

‘See, you were ignoring me!’

‘It doesn’t count as ignoring if you’re the one ignoring me first.’

‘I didn’t ignore you alright? I saw you got hit but then Iwa-chan was there patting you here and there so there was no need for my concern.’

‘That’s not true …’ Kageyama said dolefully at his explanation. Oikawa felt a relentless tug in his chest. ‘And you went and show concern for Kunimi after that.’

‘That’s because I was jea-’

Kageyama blinked innocently at Oikawa.

‘Look, doesn’t matter.’ Oikawa waved his hand dismissively. ‘I wasn’t ignoring you and that’s that.’

‘You scolded me when I talked to you.’

‘Because! If only you could see your face when you walked up to me! I had no choice!’ Oikawa rebutted loudly in frustration.

Kageyama frowned. And finally for once today, Oikawa thought the usual empty headed Tobio-chan was back.

‘How did I look?’ he asked in genuine curiosity.

‘How you shouldn’t in front of others,’ Oikawa said, throwing the tube of antibiotic onto the bed only to realize he wasn’t done with Kageyama’s hand.

‘Who’s others?’ Kageyama continued to ask, a scrunched expression present as if Oikawa was disclosing the tale of his first alien encounter.

‘People other than me.’

Oikawa retrieved the tube from the bed and returned to treating the last of Kageyama’s wound. Kageyama made to speak again but Oikawa made a shushing gesture.

‘I don’t get it, Oikawa-san,’ Kageyama finally said moments later when Oikawa twisted the cap back onto the antibiotic ointment tube and cast it aside gently this time.

‘When do you ever? From now on, if you wanna talk to me during practice, do it when I’m alone or something.’

There was instantly an ocean of stars in Kageyama’s bright blue eyes.

‘It’s fine if you’re alone?’ he asked eagerly, _too_ eagerly. It caused a delightful warmth to spread across Oikawa’s chest.

‘Yeah, just … stop falling here and there. I thought my heart was gonna fall out my chest today,’ Oikawa said as exhaustion glazed his eyes momentarily.

‘Why?’

‘Ignorance is bliss isn’t it Tobio-chan … and stop crying too, never cry again, you’re banned from crying, that’s bad for me too.’

Feeling like he was definitely given the longer part of the stick, Kageyama felt a surge of confidence to be the party to bargain.

‘As long as you promise to pay more attention to me from now on.’

Oikawa scowled internally. To think Kageyama had the audacity to ask for such a mindlessly cheeky adorable selfish lover kind of thing.

‘You’re saying that without really knowing what you’re saying, aren’t you?’ Oikawa said in a tone sloping on complaint, a faint pout edging on his lips.

‘Of course I know what I’m saying,’ Kageyama said, offended.

Oikawa shook his head with a twist on his lips. ‘No you don’t.’

‘I do.’

‘Uh huh, sure.’ Oikawa winked patronizingly.

‘I do!’ Kageyama drew himself up in his seat and leaned forward. ‘I want Oikawa-san to look at me!’

Oikawa took this chance to inch a little closer as well. ‘And why’s that?’

‘Why, because-’

And suddenly it was as if words got jumbled and caught up in Kageyama’s throat. His mouth still agape but not a sound was emitted. Wonderfully bright red blossomed embarrassingly across his cheeks, he felt tingly heat crawled down his spine.

‘Oh.’ Oikawa smirked a tad too wide for Kageyama’s liking. His voice all too abruptly so smooth and silvery as he drawled, ‘so maybe you do?’

‘I don’t.' His answer too quick to indicate credibility.

‘That’s weird? That’s not what you were claiming a second ago,’ Oikawa said as he inched closer … closer … and closer till his nose was brushing Kageyama’s, just barely.

‘I really don’t,’ Kageyama muttered weakly but he wasn’t drawing back. In fact, much to Oikawa’s pleasant surprise, he was slightly, slowly, but surely returning the motion.

‘No?’ Oikawa tilted his head a little and leaned daringly closer, his lips a fingertip away from Kageyama’s now. ‘Even at this point?’

‘As I thought, you really are mean, Oikawa-san.’

Kageyama’s voice was far too soft to carry the bite he intended. Oikawa found himself quirking his lips in fond amusement, for he knew even if Kageyama did succeed in manifesting a spiteful tone, the mellow pink glowing on his cheeks would’ve downplay the malevolent bark any way.

‘Yeah maybe I am, but you’re not a saint yourself, Tobio-chan,’ Oikawa returned with so much affection that Kageyama practically melted in his hand when he reached round to hold Kageyama’s nape with the gentlest touch, bringing the boy closer to him and very delicately, relished in how warm and soft Kageyama’s lips felt against his own …

Very warm and soft, indeed, might even say it was slightly sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. comments and kudos are always extremely wonderful, i love you guys bye :)


End file.
